


For Family

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silvy wasn't trying to be mean. She just missed her big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivulet027](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/gifts).



Silvy wasn’t trying to be mean, not really. It’s just… Carlos had been nice to her with the video game. He didn’t talk down to her when she smarted off about the game not being broken. He hadn’t pretended to be nice about it like some of her mother’s other students had. He was friendly and it was genuine; something she wasn’t used to getting from kids who were so much older. He’d even bought her a round. And he’d teased her, just a little, just enough. She liked him. She just wanted somebody to pay attention to her, to be like her big brother. So when she’d seen those pictures pop out of the photo booth, when she’d learned his secret, well it was just the easiest way to get to see him again. To get him in her life.

Carlos made a great big brother, too. He did everything she asked but he pouted and grumbled the whole time. He took her places and bought her what she wanted and picked up after her. And he wasn’t even happy about it. He was short tempered and grumpy and never did it willingly. It was perfect. If she couldn’t have her real big brother, Carlos was the next best thing.

It took a little blackmail and she really did feel bad about that, but it just might get her that moon rock. And if she could get that for Troy, then she could still have Carlos and it would all be okay. She hadn’t expected him to actually yell at her after all that. She supposed it made sense, though. Blackmailing him with such a big secret, making him carry a pager and be at her beck and call, well it wasn’t the best thing she ever did. It probably felt pretty bad to have somebody holding something like that over your head. And she’d been the one to hurt him.

She could make it right, though. She could give the picture back and promise not to tell anybody ever, even if he didn’t get her a moon rock. She’d call him over, hand over the picture, and apologize. Maybe he could forgive her. Maybe they could still be friends. She had to go talk to Troy first. She had to let him know that even if she’d failed this time, she’d get that moon rock. One day. Somehow. 

 


End file.
